


Fortune Cookie Tales III

by BuffyRowan



Series: Fortune Cookie Tales [3]
Category: Hustle
Genre: Fortune Cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was ready to crawl into bed and not move for a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Cookie Tales III

Danny was ready to crawl into bed and not move for a week. Billy was starting to challenge Danny for his spot at the top, thinking he was ready to step up a bit. To show him how much he still had to learn, Danny had run a modified Henderson challenge against him. They were dropped off in jeans and a t-shirt on a street corner randomly chosen by Stacie and Albie. No shoes, no cell phone, no idea where they were until they got out of the van. This time, there would be no assistance, it was straight-up what each man could hustle on his own in the time frame. Danny was proud of the fact that he'd come in a cool one hundred quid ahead of Billy. But a day of flogging the short cons had wiped him out completely. And this time, he didn't even have the luxury of curling up against Ash's broad, warm chest for a good night's sleep. Ash was up early that morning to catch a train to attend a family wedding somewhere near Wales, and wouldn't be back until Sunday night late.

Danny grumbled quietly to himself about the injustice of an empty bed on a Friday night as he stripped off for bed. The DVD case on his pillow made him grin, though. Ash had promised him a present to make up for the fact that he was leaving him behind for the weekend. Danny wondered what new pirated movie Ash had downloaded for him, checking for a label. There was no title anywhere on the case or the disc, however. Only the fortune from the Chinese take-away they'd had for dinner a few weeks ago. Danny gave up and put the DVD in the player, might as well see what surprise his lover had cooked up for him.

"Oh, you kinky bastard." Danny couldn't believe he'd been fooled by Ash's laid-back attitude for so long. The sneaky shit had hidden a few of his spy cams in the bedroom and edited the footage into a surprisingly professional-looking bit of home pornography, starring one Danny Blue and Ash Morgan. The clothes were only starting to come off on screen, and Danny was horny beyond belief. Danny blindly grabbed his cell phone and dialed, cursing when it immediately dumped into voicemail. "Ash, you devious bastard. 'A movie would be a great way to relax this weekend.' When you get back, I'm going to shag you senseless the minute I see you, so get a cab and get your arse back here ASAP."

Danny couldn't wait to pay his lover back for the lovely gift.


End file.
